Secrets brings tragedy
by Shardwing52
Summary: Sequel to tragedy makes love. Rua and Ruka having confessed their feelings for eachother must now try to keep their relationship a secret. Will they be able to or will Yusei and the others find out. Warning incest theme.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back along with the first chapter of my sequal. I decided to start right after the events of tragedy makes love. Credit for this story title and chapter idea go to youknownot. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated in my story's.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

The following morning Rua was up. He was very happy that they were together and was humming as he was eating.

Meanwhile in Ruka's room she had got up and got in her normal cloths. Before she headed to the kitchen she let out a girlish squeal happy that he felt the same way about her. She then headed to the kitchen to eat.

Ruka made it to the kitchen were she saw Rua humming and had to giggle as she knew why.

"Sounds like some ones happy," said Ruka.

"AAAAAAH!" jumped Rua. "Oh Ruka uh you heard that." He was embarrassed that she heard him.

"Yes I did," said Ruka who then kissed his cheek. She then went to the fridge and got some milk and made her cereal.

She began to eat while Rua just smiled at her. After she was done they got dressed and got ready for another day at duel academy.

"Ready Rua?" asked Ruka.

Rua nodded and they left the house. As they were walking they held each others hand.

Ruka noticed that Rua still seemed worried as she remembered what he said last night. She was worried too but no matter what she wasn't going to let anyone separate them.

"Rua I promise everythings going to be fine," said Ruka causing Rua to look at her. They had stopped walking.

Rua began to smile. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua.

They than shared a tender kiss. After a few seconds they parted becoming aware that someone could have saw them.

"Besides it wouldn't do for the person I like to be depressed," said Ruka.

"Your right," said Rua. He then gave her a hug which she hugged back.

They then let go and continued to head to duel academy.

They eventually made it to duel academy.

After awhile class began and so far they were doing good at keeping their relationship from the others. Eventually it was time for the students to duel. Rua had overwhelmed his opponent with lifestream dragon and was preparing to deal the finishing blow.

"Lifestream dragon attack his life points directly," Commanded Rua. The dragon fires a yellow blast and hits the opponent.

Students LP 500-0

"And the winner is Rua," yelled Ms bartlett.

Ruka ran over and almost tackled him in a hug.

"Way to go Rua," said Ruka hugging him tighter.

After a few seconds Ruka realized how long she was hugging him and let go before anyone got suspicious.

Ruka then whispered in his ear. "Sorry I should be more careful," said Ruka.

"Don't worry about it," said Rua just as quiet.

"Alright next duel," said Ms Bartlett a bit amused at what she saw. Of course she didn't know what was really going on and thought it was a cute sibling scene.

The rest of the day went by quickly.

Eventually the bell rang rang and it was time for them to leave.

"Hey Ruka why don't we visit Yusei and the others before we head home?" asked Ruka.

"Sure I bet Crow and Jack are arguing like usual." said Ruka.

They both laughed at Rukas joke.

They headed to the shack.

Meanwhile, in the shack.

Yusei and Aki sighed as they were watching Jack and Crow argue like usual.

"Jack you do not plug this wire into the engine," yelled Crow.

"Why not," Jack yelled back. "It looks just like the other ones."

"You're stupid if you can't tell the difference," said Crow.

"You're the one who's stupid," Jack raged back. "You're the one who screamed like a big baby just because a crab pinched you."

Yusei and Aki were on the verge of laughing at Jacks statement remembering how loud he screamed.

"I have to agree with Jack on this one," said Aki.

"What!" Crow exlaimed "You're taking his side."

"Alright Crow calm down," said Yusei. He acted worse than Rua. After the battle with the dark signers Rua had grown up a lot and hardly acted immature while Crow would act childish all the time. Then after Rua's fight with Aporia Rua had become even more mature.

Yusei let out a sigh wishing Crow would grow up as well.

"Hmph fine," said Crow folding his arms childishly.

"Yusei," called the twins who had just came in the shack.

"Hey guys," said Yusei happy to see they came to visit. "How did it go at duel academy today?" Asked Yusei.

"It went fine," said Ruka much happier then normal, which Yusei noticed.

"Yeah we had a lot of fun," said Rua much happier then normal. He and Ruka didn't realize how happy they were acting.

Jack and Crow had question marks above their heads wondering why they were so happy and cheery all of a sudden.

"Well we better head home," said Ruka who had turned to Rua.

Rua nodded and they left. Once they were out of earshot Crow spoke up.

"Um what was that?" asked Crow. "I mean whatever happen to their crushes and them being nervous about it?"

"Perhaps they're over them," said Jack.

Yusei however wasn't convinced as he remembered how Rua acted when he asked Yusei what he should do. He also began to wander why he seemed so happy all of a sudden.

Aki wasn't entirely convinced either as she remembered Rukas strange behaviour the other day. The guys had told her that Ruka liked someone and she seemed kind of down.

Yusei and Aki gave eachother glances that hinted to one another that something just didn't seem right.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka they had made it home and were eating. Rua was stuffing his face.

"You most have been really hungry," Ruka.

"Yeah, I was," said Rua.

After a few seconds Rua had something he needed to ask.

"Hey uh Ruka can I ask you something?" asked Rua.

"Sure what is it?" asked Ruka.

"Well I know were still new to this love stuff but since we're a couple shouldn't we like, you know go on a date somewhere," said Rua.

Ruka pondered what he said realizing couples usually go on dates. "Hmm you have a point," said Ruka. "Ok how about sometime tomorrow."

"Really," said Rua. Ruka nodded. Rua kissed her cheek as a way of thanking her.

Eventually it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

"Goodnight," Rua said Ruka.

They than kissed eachother briefly on the lips. Once they parted they went to their rooms and went to bed.

Ruka however was still awake. "'Yusei and the others better not interrupt our date tomorrow,' Ruka thought. She then went to sleep.

Me: I thought I'd end the chapter here.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first time I've wrote them going on a date so go easy on me. I hope I did okay on this chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning came and Rua went to wake Ruka up.

"Ruka," said Rua shaking her to wake her up.

Ruka began to open her eyes and saw Rua. "Morning Rua," said Ruka who gave him a peck on the lips.

They both headed to the kitchen to eat.

While they were eating Rua stared at her smiling.

"What?" asked Ruka curious as to why he was staring.

"Nothing its just you look kind of cute when you eat," Rua complimented her.

Ruka blushed very much at him saying shes cute. "Wow Rua I-I don't know what to say," said Ruka.

Rua chuckled at the way she was speechless. "It's true," said Rua.

Ruka kissed his cheek for the compliment.

Soon they finished eating and went to their rooms.

A couple hours later they began to get ready for their date.

In Rua's room he got dressed. He was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bowtie under the jacket, and black loafers with white, knee-high socks.

Meanwhile in Ruka's room she was getting dressed also. She was wearing a pink dress, a white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck.

'I hope Rua thinks I look okay,' Ruka thought. 'I mean its not like he hasn't seen me in these before, but...'

Meanwhile with Rua. 'I hope this date goes okay,' Rua thought nervously. This was the first date he had ever went on and he wanted to make it one that Ruka would remember.

"I better check on Ruka," said Rua. He then headed to her room.

"Ruka are you ready?" Rua asked who entered her room.

"Yeah I'm ready," she said nervously. "Say um Rua how do I look."

"What do you mean?" asked Rua.

"Well do you think I should put something else on instead?" asked Ruka.

Rua shook his head. "You don't need to put on something else," said Rua. "I think you look amazing just the way you are," he said with a smile.

Ruka was touched by her brothers words. He liked her the way she was.

"Thank you Rua that's very sweet," said Ruka who had a tender smile.

Rua put his hands on her shoulders. "No problem," said Rua.

They then shared a nice hug. Once they let go Rua spoke up.

"Are you ready?" asked Rua.

"Yeah," said Ruka feeling better.

They than headed to the door which Rua opened.

"Ladies first," said Rua smiling thoughtfully.

Ruka giggled and walked out first.

He then grabbed her hand and they began to walk while thinking of where to go.

Rua began to feel nervous again thinking he was going to mess up on their date.

Ruka could see he was feeling nervous. "Rua," said Ruka causing him to look at her. "I know you're kind of nervous and so am I." She then squeezed his hand. "But we can do this together because as long as I'm with you I know there's nothing to be afraid or nervous of."

"Thanks Ruka," said Rua having newfound confidence from his sisters words.

They then started to get close to alot of restaurants and were deciding where to go.

"Ruka you can pick where we go," said Rua considerately.

"Really," said Ruka surprised by how generous he was being.

Rua nodded to answer her.

Ruka smiled at him and started looking around for a decent restaurant.

Meanwhile in the shack. Aki just arrived and saw Jack and Crow sleeping on the floor exhausted.

"Hey Yusei?" Asked Aki who approached him.

"Yes," said Yusei.

"Well I was just wondering if you want to go somewhere to eat?" asked Aki fidgeting her hands. "It's just that we haven't really gone on a date since we confessed how we felt."

"Well," said Yusei uncertain as he was busy working on his runner.

Aki gave him the puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright we'll go," said Yusei turning red and unable resist her puppy dog act.

He let out a sigh and put his tools down and got up.

"You mean it," said Aki in a happy tone.

"Of course I do," said Yusei in a voice that made Aki's stomach feel like butterflies.

They then left the shack.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka.

Ruka was looking for a good restaurant to eat at.

"Hmm hey how about that one," said Ruka pointing to the restaurant.

Rua looked at what she was pointing at.

It was rather big and looked pretty fancy.

"Wow it looks really nice," said Rua. "Good choice Ruka."

"Thanks Rua." said Ruka." Well lets go inside."

They then separated their hands so as not to give anyone the wrong idea in the restaurant.

They than went inside and looked for a place to sit. It was pretty crowded but they maneged to find somewhere to sit.

They sat very close to one another. They felt a little nervous but squeezed eachothers hands which gave them confidence. Soon a waiter approached them and gave them a paper with a list of all the foods they had.

The waiter then left while they skimerd thru the list.

"So what are you going to order?" Rua asked Ruka.

"Hmm well I think I'll order this salad on here, along with a cup of water," said Ruka. "What about you?"

"Well I think I'll just order a grilled cheese sandwich," said Rua.

"What that's it?" asked Ruka shocked that that was all he was eating. Sure she knew he wasn't obsessed with eating, but she thought he'd at least order 2-3 grill cheese sandwhiches.

"Yeah I don't want to eat too much," said Rua.

"Well if you say so," said Ruka still surprised. "We should order our food."

"You're right," said Rua.

The waiter came back. "So have you guys decided on what you want to order or do you still need more time?"

"No were ready," said Ruka. "I would like to order a salad please."

"Okay," said the waiter writing down her order. "And what about you," he said facing Rua.

"I would like a grill cheese sandwhich sir," said Rua politely.

The waiter finished writing down their orders. "Alright coming right up," said the waiter. He then left.

They began fidgeting unsure of what to say to one another while waiting for the waiter.

Rua put his hand on Ruka's shoulder making her face him. He gave her a very tender smile making her smile back.

Soon the waiter came back. "Alright here's your food," said the waiter.

"Thank you very much," said Ruka.

"You're welcome," said the waiter. He then left.

"Well let's dig in," said Rua.

Ruka smiled at Rua and then started eating.

Rua was chewing his food more slowly than ussual. He wanted to give her the best date ever.

Eventualy they finished eating and left leaving thier money on the table to pay for the food.

Meanwhile with Yusei and Aki.

"Hey Yusei this looks like a good place," said Aki pointing to a big fancy restaurant.

"Hey it does," said Yusei agreeing. "Well why don't we check it out?"

They began to walk up to the restaurant and open the door. But before they opened the door it opened revealing two familiar faces who froze when they saw Yusei and Aki.

"Rua Ruka," said Yusei surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh Yusei," said Ruka surprised. "We were just uh eating," she said nervously.

"But you guys have plenty of food at the house so why are you guys here?" asked Aki.

"We j-just wanted to eat at a resteraunt," said Rua just as nervous as Ruka. "We uh really need to go see ya."

They quickly left leaving Yusei and Aki to wander what had just happened.

Now Yusei knew for sure something was up. But what was starting to bother him was why they were so eager to leave the moment they saw them.

Aki had similar feelings.

Both also began to wonder why they were dressed so formally.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka.

Both were walking and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," said Ruka relieved that they weren't caught.

"You said it," said Rua. "I was scared that they figured it out."

"Thank goodness they didn't," said Ruka.

Soon it was getting late but they hadn't went home yet. They were sitting on a cliff and watching the stars.

"Hey Rua," said Ruka softly.

"What is it Ruka?" asked Rua.

Ruka smiled. "I really enjoyed our date," said Ruka. "But what I enjoyed more than anything else was being with you."

"Ruka," said Rua touched. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled back. "I'm glad I made you happy."

"Rua, everyday you make me happy," said Ruka tenderly.

The two then shared a deep kiss. They eventually parted. Suddenly a shooting star was visible.

"Hey Ruka look," said Rua pointing to the shooting star. "Lets make a wish."

"Okay," said Ruka

Both clasped their hands and made a wish. Neither was aware that they were wishing for the same thing.

'My wish is that we stay together forever and our relationship will work out,' both thought at the same time.

Both then opened their eyes.

"Did you make your wish?" asked Rua.

"Yeah what about you?" asked Ruka.

Rua nodded. Both then got up and headed home becoming aware that it was late.

They eventually made it home.

Ruka was heading to her room only to be stopped by Rua grabbing her hand.

"Ruka would you mind if I slept with you?" asked Rua.

Ruka stared at him in surprise not expecting him to ask that but then began to smile.

"Not at all," said Ruka.

They then went to her room and got on her bed. They than got under the covers and snuggled close to one another and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

"Goodnight Rua," said Ruka.

After giving eachother a small kiss they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.

A/n: Remember they live in a rich house so they have plenty of fancy food.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was kind of hard for me to write because I didn't really have any ideas. Full credit for this idea goes to youknownot.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning came and they were still cuddled up on Rukas bed together.

Rua opened his eyes and saw Ruka who was still sleeping. Rua decided to sleep alittle longer as he enjoyed being in her arms.

After awhile he opened his eyes again and shook Ruka to wake her up.

"Ruka, hey Ruka," said Rua.

Ruka slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua smiling at her.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka who then gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then got out of bed.

Rua went to his room to get dressed into his normal cloths.

Ruka changed and got dressed in her normal cloths as well.

They then came out of their rooms and went to the kitchen to eat.

While they were eating Rua noticed that Ruka seemed a bit worried about something.

"Is something wrong?" Rua asked Ruka.

"I'm just worried that Yusei and Aki might have figured it out last night," said Ruka with worry in her voice.

Rua grabbed her hand. "Hey they probably didn't," said Rua in a assuring voice. "It's going to be okay."

Ruka smiled. Whenever she was worried he could immediately make her feel better.

Ruka gave him a hug. "Thank you Rua," said Ruka.

"Hey no problem," said Rua. "Besides it really hurts me seeing you get worried like that,"

"Rua," said Ruka happy that he cared so much about her. She then pressed her lips against his.

After a few seconds they parted and let go.

"What do you say to watching TV?" asked Rua.

Ruka smiled. "Sure let's go," said Ruka. They then went in the living room to watch some tv.

Hours later in the shack.

Yusei and Aki decided to talk to Jack and Crow about what happened last night.

"Jack Crow there's something we need to talk to you guys about," said Yusei troubled.

Jack and Crow could tell from his tone that something was bothering him.

"Sure like what?" Crow asked wondering what was bothering Yusei and Aki who had worried expressions on their faces.

Yusei and Aki looked at eachother and then looked back at Jack and Crow.

"Well Rua and Ruka have been acting very strange lately," said Yusei.

"You mean when they were being more happy then normal," said Jack.

Yusei then shakes his head. "It's not just that," said Yusei sounding very worried. "Yesterday we ran into them at a restaurant."

"What you did," said Crow surprised that they were at a restaurant when they have tons of food at the house. Yusei once told him that they lived in a rich house and that they had plenty of fancy food. That made him wonder why they were even at a restaurant.

"Yeah they were acting really strange," said Yusei.

"Strange how?" asked Crow.

"The moment they came out of the restaurant and saw us they tensed and froze," said Yusei. "When we asked them why they were at the restaurant they got nervous and said they just wanted to and then quickly left."

Now Jack and Crow where curious as to why they were acting strange.

"Was there anything else that was strange?" Jack asked.

"Actually there is," Aki spoke up. "When we saw them they were wearing those cloths that they only wear on special occasions."

"WHAT," yelled Crow and Jack who were really curious now. Jack and Crow rarely see them in those cloths unless it was something very special.

"But what was so important that they were wearing those cloths in the first place?" asked Crow.

Yusei let out a sigh. "I don't know," said Yusei. "First Rua is nervous and then Ruka got depressed and then they started acting really happy and now this." "I just don't know what is going on with them."

"I'm worried too," said Aki putting a hand on his shoulder. "Some things going on that they aren't telling us." "When we were getting ready to head to the beach I asked Ruka if she wanted to ride with me." "But she insisted that she wanted to ride with Rua instead."

"Hmm," said Jack who was starting to wonder what was going on with the twins.

It was silent for a few minutes as they were thinking about what was going on with Rua and Ruka.

After a few minutes Crow tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe they were on a date," Crow joked in an attempt to break the tension. Yusei and Aki didn't find it funny however and gave Crow a glare.

Jack hit him in the head. "Idiot" said Jack.

"S-sorry it was just a joke," Crow said.

Yusei and Aki let out a sigh. They just didn't know what was going on with Rua and Ruka.

"Well what do you think we should do?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Yusei not sure of what to do. Aki kissed his cheek to try and ease his stress.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka it had become night time.

Rua and Ruka had been playing Ruas video games.

Although Ruka didn't really like playing video games she enjoyed it because she was with Rua.

"Well its getting late so we better head to bed," suggested Ruka.

"You're right," said Rua.

They then turned the game system off and headed to Rukas room.

They got under the covers and cuddled with one another and wrapped their arms around one another.

"You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to," said Ruka who thought he only did it because he felt he had to.

Rua however shakes his head. "I like sleeping with you," said Rua.

"You do," said Ruka smiling at him.

Rua nods.

"That's really sweet of you," said Ruka. She gave him a peck on the lips.

They then went to sleep.

Me: I thought Id end the chapter here.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was a bit hard to write.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning came.

Rua woke up first and looked at Ruka who was still sleeping.

He then shook her to wake him up.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua

"Morning Rua," said Ruka

Ruka kissed his cheek. "Well let's get dressed," said Ruka.

Rua nodded. They then got off the bed. Rua then left so Ruka could get dressed.

He went to his room and got dressed. He then headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ruka shortly came out of her room and joined Rua in the kitchen.

"Hey Rua?" Ruka asked Rua.

"Yes what is it?" asked Rua curious about what she needed.

"Well it's just today's lesson at duel academy is on machine decks and I don't know if I'm going to do alright," said Ruka feeling she was going to mess up.

"Hey don't say that," said Rua in a gental voice. "You're going to do just fine I promise."

"You're right," said Ruka nodding in agreement. They than continued to eat.

They eventualy finished and got in their academy cloths.

"You got everything?" Ruka asked Rua.

"Yeah" said Ruka.

"Hey Ruka take this," said Rua. He then handed her his powertool dragon.

"Rua why are you," Ruka started.

"Because I think it will help you win," said Rua.

Ruka smiled and put it in her extra deck.

She then grabbed his hand and they walked out the door and headed to duel academy.

Meanwhile in the shack.

"I think we need to talk to them about this," said Yusei. "I don't like being nosey but we at least deserve to know the truth about whats going on with them."

"I agree," said Aki. "I mean at first I didn't think it was a big deal, but now I know some things definitely up."

"Yeah I want to know whats going on with them," said Yusei.

"But we don't want to force the truth out of them," said Aki. "Sure we want to know what's going on but if we yell at them they won't tell us."

"I know," said Yusei wrapping his arm around her waste. "But I'm worried about them."

Aki kissed his cheek. "I am too."

"Are you two done yet," Jack said with disgust in his voice which caused them to glare at him.

"Yeah seriously get a room you two," said Crow agreeing with Jack.

"Why don't you two leave," said Aki getting irritated at them.

"Because we live here," said Crow in a matter of factly tone.

Yusei cleared his throat. "Anyways," said Yusei getting back to the subject. "When do you think we should talk to them about this."

"Well we could go over to their house later today," said Jack.

"That sounds like a plan," said Crow in agreement. "What do you think Yusei?"

"Alright," said Yusei. He then looked at Aki who then nodded.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka they finally made it to duel academy.

They then let go of each others hands and went inside.

After a few minutes they made it to class.

Rua then put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do this," said Rua. "And remember Ruka I'm right by your side."

Ruka was going to kiss him but remembered were they were and instead gave him a quick hug. She then let go and whispered in his ear. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Rua.

"Alright class its time to began so get to your seats," said Ms bartlett.

Eventually it was time for them to duel and as expected Rua easily won.

Ruka was having a hard time in her duel despite having a tuner and a normal monster on the field she still felt she couldn't win. Her opponent had a machine king out on the field. She prepared to give up.

Ruka's LP 500. students LP 1100

"Ruka," yelled Rua. "You can do this."

Ruka with renewed courage draws her card only to gasp as its giant growth. She smiles as she tunes her monsters together.

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace, syncro summon, the envoy of love and justice powertool dragon," said Ruka.

A machine dragon with 4 mechanized wings appeared on the field.

Powertool dragon (atk 2300) (def 2500)

"You made one mistake," the student cockily said. "Machine king gets 100 attack points for every machine on the the field and since there's two his attack points are 2400."

Ruka however smirks. "I play the equip spell giant growth," said Ruka as she played the card.

"What," yells the student.

"Since my lifepoints are lower than yours powertool dragons attack points are doubled," said Ruka.

Powertool dragon (atk 2300-4600).

"You're kidding," said the student.

"Now powertool dragon attack his machine king," commanded Ruka. Powertool dragon flew over and hit machine king with his mechanical arm. Machine king breaks into a million pieces.

Students LP1100-0

"And the winner of this match is Ruka," yelled Ms bartlett.

"Way to go Ruka," said Rua running over to her.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you," said Ruka. She then handed him his powertool dragon.

Rua smiled at her.

The rest of the day went by.

Soon the bell rang and they were walking home.

Rua suddenly felt something was wrong.

"Rua you okay?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah" said Rua to reassure her.

'What is this uneasy feeling?' Rua thought to himself. He knew whatever it was it wasn't good.

They eventually made it home.

Meanwhile in the shack.

"You guys ready?" asked Yusei.

Everyone nodded.

They then began to walk to Rua and Ruka's home. They eventually arrived and knocked on the door.

When nobody answered they decided to open the door and walk in. They had given them a spare key in case of emergencies.

"Where are they?" asked Crow.

"They're probably in one of their rooms," said Yusei.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka.

They were in Ruas room talking about something. They didn't know that Yusei and the others came in.

"Rua I've been thinking," said Ruka.

"Thinking about what?" asked Rua.

"Well maybe were being a bit paranoid about the others finding out," said Ruka.

"But if we tell them they might not accept our relationship," said Rua worried

"But what if they do," said Ruka. "We won't have to hide it anymore,"

"But," Rua started but Ruka cutt him off.

"Please," said Ruka.

Rua was reluctant but nodded.

"Regardless of what happens I promise I won't let them separate us," said Ruka.

"Promise," said Rua.

"I promise," said Ruka who then pressed her lips against his.

Neither had heard the door open.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE," yelled a very angry Yusei.

Me: I thought i'd end the chapter here.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the first time I've wrote this kind of situation so go easy me.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE," yelled Yusei and he did not sound happy one bit.

They quickly parted to see Yusei and the others, then they widened their eyes.

"Y-yusei," Ruka stuttered. "This isn't w-what it looks like,"

"Not what it looks like," said Yusei angry. "We walked in and saw you two kissing and you say this isn't what it looks like."

"Why the hell were you two kissing," yelled Jack just as angry as Yusei.

Crow was going to yell as well but stopped himself when he saw how scared they were. He couldn't bear to see kids scared.

Aki was going to yell as well, but after seeing how scared they were getting she realized that yelling wasn't going to solve anything.

"W-we just," started Rua who was getting scared of what they were going to do.

"ENOUGH," yelled Yusei very angry causing the twins to hug eachother as tight as possible.

"Yusei yelling won't get them to open up or talk to us," said Aki in a calm voice.

Yusei who was about to grab and separate them decided not to. "Jack Crow, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes," said Yusei. "We want to talk to them in private."

Jack and Crow looked at Yusei and then at the twins who were shaking and hugging eachother as tight as they could with their eyes shut. Though reluctant they nodded to Yusei and Aki and left the room.

Yusei looked down feeling bad for having been so harsh on the twins. He may have been angry but he didn't mean to yell at them like that.

Aki decided to approach them slowly as they were already scared enough. She slowly knelt down and put her hands on their shoulders causing them to look at her.

"It's alright," said Aki in the most gentle voice possible. "We just want to talk."

They quit shaking as they heard Aki's soft voice.

"Now can you tell me how long this has been going on?" asked Aki. "Please."

The twins looked at eachother. Realizing that there was no point in hiding it since they already saw them kissing, and decided to tell her.

"For at least a week," said Rua. "But even before we confessed how we felt, we felt this way about eachother."

Yusei looked at Rua in surprise. He then gasped as he realized that when Rua came to him for advice because of a girl he likes he was referring to his sister.

"You see for a long time I've felt this way about Ruka," said Rua. "At first I thought it was just brotherly feelings but after awhile I finally realized what it was I felt. It was love and not brotherly love. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't deny it. It was actual love. When I'm with Ruka I can feel our hearts beating as one and connecting in a way I've never felt before."

He then tenderly grabbed Ruka's hand and smiled at her. Ruka smiled back as well.

Aki looked at Rua in surprise. She was surprised because she hadn't thought his feelings were this strong. However she was still against it.

Yusei however thought it was just hormones.

Yusei than looked at Ruka. "Ruka how long have you felt this way about your brother?" asked Yusei.

Ruka flinched hearing Yusei but then calmed down when she realized he wasn't yelling.

"I may not have liked Rua as long as he liked me but I realized my feelings a few days ago," said Ruka. "But before that I didn't like him the way he liked me. You see when I was walking home from a party at Patty's house three bad guys showed up."

Yusei and Aki's eyes widend as they heard this.

"I tried walking past them but they wouldn't let me and one of them had hit me in the face," Ruka continued. "I was so scared I couldn't even move. Then when they tried to hurt me more Rua showed up. Of course I didn't know at first because I was to scared. I heard Rua call my name causing me to look up. When I saw him I couldn't hold it in anymore and just cried in his arms as hard as I could. When I had finally calmed down he told me he would always be there for me no matter what. When he said that I felt something strange inside but didn't know what it was. After that I started to wonder what it was I felt but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure it out. When I looked at him my heart would start beating fast and my face would turn red but I still didn't know why. After the dueling couples competition and going to bed I started to wonder what I was feeling. I stayed up most of the night thinking about it but just didn't know. The next morning I started thinking back to all the times he was there for me. After a few minutes I finally realized what I felt. It was love and not sisterly love ether. The truth is I think Rua's more wonderful than anyone I've ever known. And I love him very much. It doesn't matter to me if were brother and sister."

She then wrapped her other arm around his waste. She was going to say more but her nervousness prevented her from saying anything else. She also hadn't looked at Yusei because she was too scared to.

Yusei was still against it but he found himself unable to say anything. Just before he opened his mouth to protest he turned around and left.

Aki looked like she was going to say something to the twins but instead turned and followed Yusei leaving Rua and Ruka.

Yusei and Aki came out of Ruas room.

"Yusei Aki," said Crow.

"We're leaving," said Yusei walking to the door along with Aki who was behind him.

"What," said Jack and Crow. Although they wanted to know why, they followed Yusei and left.

A few hours later in the shack.

Yusei and Aki had been quiet, especially Yusei.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Crow asked getting impatient.

Jack was also starting to get impatient.

"I," Yusei started but didn't say anything else. "I need to be alone right now."

He then walked out of the room.

Aki left also and went for a walk.

"Whats going on with them?" asked Crow becoming worried.

Even Jack was starting to worry but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile with Aki she was walking by herself. She didn't like what was going on but at the same time a part of her wanted to accept their relationship.

Aki mentally smacked herself for even letting that thought drift to her head. She then thought back to the conversation they had with the twins.

"AAAAAGH what am I going to do," said Aki frustrated and fighting with her conscience.

Meanwhile with Yusei he was laying down.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe what;s happening, I mean its just wrong their siblings," Yusei said to himself. He then calmed down. "Maybe they're just going thru a faze and they'll get over it". He let out another sigh and tried to go to sleep.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka. Hours had passed and it was night time.

Rua and Ruka were cuddled on Rukas bed.

Ruka had been extremely quiet since what had happened.

Rua just held her as protectively as he could and both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter I found easier to write.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning came.

Rua opened his eyes to see Ruka who was still sleeping.

"Ruka wake up," said Rua shaking her.

Slowly her eyes began to open.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka who gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They then got off the bed.

Rua left so she could get dressed, likewise Rua went to his room so he could get dressed.

Once they were done they headed to the kitchen so they could eat.

Ruka was being very quiet ever since what had happened yesterday.

Rua noticed this but he couldn't blame her. He had seen Yusei angry but never like that. Rua felt anger build up inside him. He wanted to punch Yusei as hard as he could for scaring his sister.

"Ruka," Rua finally spoke causing her to look at him. "I know that you're scared and so am I but I promise everythings going to be fine."

"But," said Ruka with worry however Rua put his hand out in front of her showing he wasn't done.

"I know that things don't seem very good right now but we can get thru this together," said Rua.

Ruka begins to smile for the first time since yesterday. "You're right," said Ruka.

Rua smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on this food won't finish itself," said Rua.

Ruka smiled at him and began to eat.

Once they were done Ruka went in the living room to watch a romantic movie.

Rua shortly came. "Hey Ruka would you mind if I watch this movie with you?" asked Rua.

Ruka stared at him in slight shock as she never thought he liked romantic movies. "But why, I thought you didn't like movies like this," said Ruka surprised.

"That was before we became a couple," said Rua. "Besides if it means spending time with you then why not."

Ruka smiled and patted a spot next to her on the couch. Rua smiled and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her waste and pulling her close to him.

With that Ruka started the movie and they began to watch.

Meanwhile in the shack.

"Look guys I think I should take Rua and Ruka out to eat," said Yusei. Although Yusei and Aki told them a few minutes ago about what Rua and Ruka said, Yusei still felt bad for screaming at them.

Crow remembered yesterday when Yusei exploded on them and how scared they were. He couldn't blame Yusei for feeling bad.

"Believe me I'm not happy with what we found out," said Yusei. "But they don't need to be scared of me. After all I would never hurt them and I don't want them to think I would. Besides its probably just alittle faze they're going thru and they'll get over it."

Aki who was still struggling with herself glared at Yusei for not even caring how they feel about one another and thinking its just a faze, and that their feelings for one another aren't even real. She may be against it as well but she didn't like the way he was being insensitive about it and completely disregarding their feelings.

"Well if you want to go ahead," said Crow. He then left still angry from what he found out about the twins.

Jack didn't say anything and just left. He was angry from what he found out about them too.

Yusei couldn't blame them he was angry too.

"Aki would you mind coming with me?" asked Yusei.

Despite that she was still angry on the inside from his insensitive comment she answered. "Sounds good to me," said Aki.

A few hours later with Rua and Ruka.

They had fallen asleep on the couch with their arms wrapped around eachother and their cheeks against one another.

They eventualy woke up.

"We must have fallen asleep while watching that movie," said Rua.

Ruka yawned. "Yeah," said Ruka stretching

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said Rua as he went over and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Oh hey Rua," said Yusei.

Rua gritted his teeth. "Hey Yusei," said Rua bitterly though Ruka didn't hear.

"Look Rua I'm really sorry that I went off on you and Ruka yesterday," said Yusei. "I want to make it up to you guys by treating you to dinner if it's ok with you." "How about that place you and Ruka went to."

He brought the phone away for a second.

"Hey Ruka I'll be right back," said Rua.

"Alright," said Ruka as she watched him leave.

"You really scared Ruka Yusei," Rua said with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," said Yusei feeling bad.

"We'll come but I'm giving you a warning" said Rua. **"If you ever scare my sister like that again you won't have to worry about protecting this city ever again or your signer mark because I'll make sure you never duel or walk again am I clear," **said Rua darkly.

Yusei gulped at his murderous tone taking his words seriously. "Y-yes."

Rua turned off the phone and headed back to the living room.

Meanwhile with Yusei.

'Now that was scary,' thought Yusei.

Back with Rua he came back to the living room and put the phone up.

"Who was that?" asked Ruka.

"It was Yusei," said Rua.

Ruka who was still on the couch began to look down in worry wondering what Yusei wants.

"Don't worry," said Rua. "He feels bad for yelling at us and wants to know if we would like to go eat with him."

"Really," said Ruka to which Rua nods. "Well alright."

They got on their shoes and headed for the door.

"Ready Ruka?" asked Rua.

Ruka grabbed his hand and smiled at him, then nodded.

They then began to head to the shack.

Meanwhile with Yusei and Aki. They had got ready. Jack and Crow didn't come as they were still outraged at what they found out about them.

"They'll be over in a few minutes," said Yusei.

"Alright try not to get upset again," said Aki.

"Hey I'm sorry that I yelled at them but there is no way in hell I'm accepting their relationship it's just wrong," said Yusei.

Aki glared at him getting very annoyed. "This isn't about you," said Aki slightly angry. "Were not doing this so you can discuss their relationship and cause problems." "Just for now will you put your feelings on hold."

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Fine," said Yusei.

Aki kissed his cheek. "Thank you," said Aki.

"You're welcome," said Yusei reluctantly.

A few minutes later Rua and Ruka came by.

"Hey guys," said Rua.

"Hey Rua Ruka," said Aki glad to see they came.

Rua and Ruka quickly separated their hands.

Aki who was wondering why they separated their hands so fast looked at Yusei who was slightly glaring at them.

Stomp. "OW," yelled Yusei hopping since his other foot had been stomped on by Aki.

Aki then turned away from Yusei and looked at the twins and smiled. "Are you guys ready?" asked Aki. Even though she was against their relationship she wanted them to feel comfortable.

Both nodded.

"Then let's go," said Aki.

With that the four left the shack.

While they walked Yusei would look at the twins. Ruka avoided his gaze. Rua who noticed this gave Yusei a warning glare to turn around which he immediately complied remembering what Rua said.

They eventually made it to the restaurant and found a place to sit.

Soon the waiter came. "Hey I remember you two you came by about a day or two ago," he said

"Yeah," both Rua and Ruka said at the same time.

"Well in any case here is our list of foods," said the waiter. He then gave them an order menu that had all their foods.

An uncomfortable silenced followed causing Ruka to feel nervous which Rua noticed and put a hand on hers and smiled which made her smile back at him.

Yusei who was about to open his mouth and protest was immediately silenced by Aki stomping on his foot underneath the table. He had to cover his mouth with his hand so he didn't yell from the pain.

"So," said Aki breaking the silence. "Shouldn't we order?"

"She's right" said Rua. "What do you want Ruka?" asked Rua.

"I think I'll just order a salad again," said Ruka. "What about you?"

"I think I'll order some macaroni and cheese this time," said Rua.

"I think I'll order a pizza," said Yusei. "What about you Aki?"

"Hmm I'll go with a salad to," said Aki. "Men always eat junk food."

"Hey we do not," said Yusei and Rua which caused Ruka and Aki to laugh.

Soon the waiter came back. "Have you guys decided what you want to eat yet?" asked the waiter.

They all nodded. "I would like some macaroni and cheese please sir," said Rua.

the waiter wrote down his order and faced Ruka. "What would you like?"

"Just a salad please," said Ruka.

After writing down her order he faced Yusei. "What would you like?"

"I would like a pizza please," said Yusei.

After writing down his order he faced Aki. "And what would you like?"

"A salad please," said Aki.

After writing down their orders he left.

Yusei took a deep breath. "Rua Ruka I'm really sorry that I yelled like that," said Yusei. "I don't want you guys to think I would ever want to scare or hurt you, after all you're our friends."

Rua gave Yusei a small nod and smile. Ruka however was afraid to look at Yusei.

Yusei felt terrible knowing he deserved everything Rua said to him. He also knew Rua would do anything to keep his sister safe, even if Rua had to hurt him.

Aki decided to start up a conversation before Yusei brought up their relationship.

After awhile the waiter came back with their food. "Alright here is your food you guys ordered," said the waiter.

"Thank you very much," said the twins at the same time.

"You're very welcome," said the waiter. After giving them their food he left.

"Well lets eat," said Rua. They all nodded and began to eat.

Once they were done they left their money on the table to pay for the food.

They then left.

"Thanks for taking us here," said Ruka.

"Of course," said Aki.

"Well we better go, thanks again," said Rua. He and Ruka then left.

Aki who had been struggling with herself decided she wanted to see how strong Rua and Ruka's feelings for eachother are.

"Hey Yusei," said Aki.

"Yes what is it?" asked Yusei.

"You head on to the shack there's something I need to do," said Aki.

Yusei raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. "Alright just come back soon," said Yusei.

"Don't worry I will," said Aki who kissed him. After a few seconds they parted and Aki left.

When Aki caught up to them she walked slow so they didn't hear her.

Rua and Ruka eventually found somewhere to sit and sat on a bench. It was a isolated place so not many people would go by.

"It was very nice of Yusei to treat us to dinner," said Ruka which Rua nodded.

"Yeah but if Crow came he would have stuffed his face until he couldn't fit anymore food in his mouth," said Rua.

Both laughed at this.

Aki who was hidden and eavesdropping on them had to hold back from laughing.

Ruka than began to look down.

"Ruka what's wrong," Asked Rua.

"Rua I-I was stupid for ever believing Yusei and the others would accept our relationship," said Ruka with her head down.

"Hey don't say that," said Rua trying to calm her down.

"It's true," said Ruka beginning to cry. "They're probably going to separate us." Even though she promised they wouldn't, that was because she thought they were going to accept their relationship.

"Ruka look at me," said Rua putting his hands on her shoulders making her look up at him. "They may not like it but I don't think they would try to separate us."

Even though he was trying to cheer her up he was just as scared as she was but didn't show it.

"I promise things are going to work out," said Rua trying to reassure her.

Ruka smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you Rua," said Ruka who gave him a hug which he hugged back.

"Ruka do you want to know what the greatest thing ever to happen to me is," said Rua.

"what?" asked Ruka curious.

"Falling in love with you," said Rua tenderly. "I mean it."

"Rua," said Ruka touched.

Rua then wrapped an arm around her waste and she did the same.

Aki who was watching without them knowing formed a small smile. It was clear to her they really loved eachother very much.

'Maybe it isn't such a bad thing for them to be together,' thought Aki. Aki still felt weird about it though since they were brother and sister.

Without them knowing she left.

Aki eventually made it to the shack.

"Hey Yusei," said Aki.

"Hey Aki," said Yusei. "So what were you doing?"

"Oh uh I was just walking around looking at the scenery," said Aki.

Yusei shrugged. "Well I'm just glad your back," said Yusei.

Hours later with Rua and Ruka.

It had became night time and they had already fallen asleep cuddled together on Rukas bed.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was alittle hard to write. Full credit for this idea goes to youknownot.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning arrived.

Rua who woke up shook Ruka.

"Ruka wake up Ruka," said Rua.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning cutie," said Rua with a smile.

At hearing this Ruka blushed and her heart beat twice as fast. "M-morning Rua," said Ruka turning even more red at his compliment.

Rua chuckled alittle. After giving her a kiss on the cheek he left so she could get dressed. He then went to his room so he could get dressed.

Once he got dressed in his normal cloths he went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Ruka shortly came and made herself something to eat.

Hours later in the shack.

"Alright guys we need to decide what were going to do about Rua and Ruka," said Yusei.

Jack and Crow calmed down but were still angry about it.

Yusei who had been angry for the last two days had finally calmed down.

"Why don't we just tell them they can't like eachother weather they like it or not," said Jack.

Yusei however shook his head. "No we need to approach this in a different way," said Yusei. He would never want to hurt them emotionally.

"Wait a minute why don't we just ask Rua to come over so we can have a talk with him," said Crow.

"For once I think Crow might have a good idea," said Jack.

"Hmm alright but lets try not to be angry because we want Rua to feel comfortable," said Yusei.

"I'm worried," said Crow." I mean what if someone else saw what we saw."

"I know," said Yusei. "I'm worried too,"

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka.

They had been watching a movie. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Rua who got off the couch and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Rua," said Yusei.

"Oh hey Yusei," said Rua. "What is it?"

"Well i'm wondering can you come to the shack by yourself?" Asked Yusei. "We want to talk to you."

"Um sure ok," said Rua.

"Alright see you when you get here," said Yusei who then hung up.

"Hey Ruka," said Rua. "I'm going to head over to Yusei's shack."

"I'll come with you," said Ruka however Rua shakes his head.

"Yusei and the others want to talk to me about something in private," said Rua.

"But," said Ruka beginning to worry.

"Don't worry I promise I won't be gone for long," said Rua who walked over and gave her a hug.

Ruka smiled. "Ok just come back when your done because I worry," said Ruka. They then let go.

Rua nodded and began to leave.

As he walked he began to think.

"I wonder what they want to talk to me about," thought Rua. He was starting to worry but then calmed down and continued walking.

He eventually made it to the shack.

He took a deep breath to relax himself and then went in.

"Hey guys," said Rua causing them to turn.

"Hey Rua," said Yusei.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Asked Rua.

The guys looked at eachother and took a deep breath.

Aki who was about to enter the shack saw Rua alone with the guys and decided to hide next to the door so she could hear what they were talking to him about.

"Rua," said Yusei. "We know whats like when your young and growing up."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rua.

"Well your nearly a teen?" said Crow. "You begin to develop hormones and your body matures more than your mind does."

Rua who now knew what they were talking about opened his mouth to speak.

"What I feel for Ruka has nothing to do with hormones," said Rua.

"Yeah right," said Jack but then gulped at the deadly murderous glares Crow and Yusei were giving him. "Sorry."

"Rua we know what its like to be young and have crushes," said Yusei."You're just confused."

Aki who heard this became a bit angry with Yusei. She may have been against their relationship at first, but after seeing for herself how deep Rua and Rukas feelings for eachother were she realized that even though they are siblings she concluded that it wouldn't be so bad for them to be together. Of course Aki couldn't blame Yusei for thinking hes confused after all Rua was just a kid.

"I'm not confused," said Rua angry that Yusei didn't even seem to care how he felt about her. "What I feel for Ruka is more than some crush."

"Rua its just your hormones talking," said Crow.

"No it isn't," said Rua wishing they would understand.

Rua then took a deep breath.

"Look I didn't come here to get into an argument," said Rua. "Do you want to know how much i'm in love with her." He then looked down. "To be honest I-I love her more than words can describe," he said smiling as he had tears of happiness.

Crow was alittle surprised.

Yusei however still just thought it was nothing but hormones.

Aki who was hidden next to the door smiled. She hated to admit it but Ruas feelings for his sister was even stronger than her feelings for Yusei.

"I'm serious," said Rua trying to make them understand. He then spoke softly. "Please try to understand that my feelings for Ruka are real."

He then calmly left leaving Yusei and Crow to ponder about what he said.

Crow was especially thinking about the things Rua said.

Jack didn't care what Rua said.

Aki who had been hiding quickly ran to the other side of the shack when she heard Ruas footsteps.

Once he was gone she came back around and walked in the shack.

"Hey guys," said Aki pretending she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey Aki," said Yusei.

Crow didn't say anything and left the room so he could think.

Hours later with Rua and Ruka it had become night.

They were cuddled together on Ruka's bed.

"Hey Rua?" Asked Ruka.

"Yes what is it?" Asked Rua.

"Um well what did Yusei and the others talk to you about?" Asked Ruka.

"Oh it was nothing," said Rua. He didn't want to get her more worried than she already was.

Ruka nodded accepting his answer.

"Well we should go to sleep," said Rua.

"Your right," said Ruka. "Goodnight Rua."

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

After giving eachother a brief kiss on the lips they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile with Crow.

He was having a hard time sleeping. Although he thought Rua's feelings were just hormones and nothing else he couldn't stop thinking about the things Rua had said.

"Arrrgh," said Crow frustrated but not loud enough to wake everyone up. "I need to talk to Aki about this tomorrow," He thought. He knew Yusei and Jack would say hes crazy if he talked to ether one about it.

He then tried to go back to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter I decided to take the attention away from Rua and Ruka. This chapter focuses on Crow mostly along with Jack Aki and Yusei.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon morning came.

Rua woke up and then shook Ruka.

"Hey Ruka wake up," said Rua.

Ruka slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rua left so she could get dressed.

He went to his room so he could get dressed.

Once done Rua went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ruka shortly came and made herself something to eat. Both then began to eat.

"Rua?" Asked Ruka.

"What is it?" Asked Rua.

"Do you think the others will accept our relationship soon" Asked Ruka.

Rua smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will," said Rua.

Ruka smiled and both continued to eat.

Hours later at the shack.

Crow was unusually quiet. He was pondering what Rua said.

"Uh Crow everything okay?" Asked Yusei. He knew Crow was not normally this quiet.

Yusei had also pondered what Rua said but then shrugged it off. He still thought it was just hormones.

"Huh what oh yeah everythings fine," said Crow.

Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"So should we wake up Jack?" Asked Crow changing the subject.

"Are you crazy, i'm not disturbing his beauty sleep," said Yusei remembering Jack's dark modes when he just wakes up to find something missing or when someone wakes him up.

Crow gulped at the terrible memory of waking him up to ask him why he sleeps in late. That was something Crow learned NEVER to do again.

"G-good point," said Crow.

"By the way Crow," Yusei started. "Where is the."

**"ITS GONE!"**

A dark roar coming from up in Jack's room caused both Yusei and Crows body's to quit functioning in fear.

Zora who was in the house next to the shack widend her eyes in fear knowing that if Jack was this angry it was bad. Normally she wouldn't be afraid of Jack, but when he got this angry she did not want to be his source of anger.

BANG. Jack's door completely flew off its hinges causing both Yusei and Crow to get off their chairs in fear.

Jack stomped his way down the stairs.

Yusei and Crow gulped at the same time as Jack was staring at them with pure anger in his eyes.

"Uh oh," thought Yusei and Crow at the same time knowing this was not good.

**"WHO TOOK MY SCAR-RED NOVA DRAGON?" **Jack darkly asked in a tone that demanded he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Yusei and Crow flinched at his tone.

Crow was scared but he was not in the mood for this because he wanted to talk to Aki. He decided to create a diversion. "Yusei stole it," said Crow who then quickly ran out of the shack.

"WHAAAAT," Jack screamed so loud that everyone even Rua and Ruka who were far away heard it.

Meanwhile with Rua and Ruka.

"Oh man that does not sound good," said Rua.

Ruka gulped knowing Jack must be really angry. "Y-yeah," said Ruka.

Both felt sorry for whoever hes angry at.

Back with Yusei and Jack.

"Crow I am going to kill you when I get my hands on you," thought Yusei fuming on the inside like a volcano.

"I didn't steal your scar-red nova dragon," said Yusei.

"Oh really," said Jack slightly calmer but not to much. "So my card just disappears out of nowhere."

"Jack if you just look around you might find it." said Yusei trying to calm him down.

"I better," said Jack still angry.

He then started looking for it. He found it lying behind one of the runners.

"It must have fallen out of my pocket yesterday," said Jack remembering he kept getting up to get screw drivers and then coming back. "Sorry Yusei."

"Don't worry about it," said Yusei happy he was back in his normal mood.

"Why did Crow say you stole it?" Asked Jack.

"I have no idea," said Yusei. "But when he gets back he is going to regret doing that," Yusei thought.

Meanwhile with Crow.

He was walking to Aki's and let his mind drift.

"Yusei is so going to kill me," Crow thought.

Clearing his thoughts he continued his walk to Aki's house.

He eventualy made it and knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened.

"Crow," said Aki surprised he came to visit.

"Would you mind if I came in?" Asked Crow.

"Of course not," said Aki who gestured for him to come in.

Crow took a deep breath knowing there was no point in putting it off.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Asked Crow.

"Sure" said Aki. "What is it?"

Crow groaned on the inside not believing what he was about to say.

"Well uh its about Rua," said Crow feeling weird asking this.

Aki who knew this had to do with the conversation they had with Rua pretended to act as though she hadn't heard.

"What is it?" Aki asked as innocently as possible.

"Well we were talking with Rua," said Crow. "We tried to tell him that he was just confused because we felt it was just hormones." "But he kept saying that what he felt for Ruka is real." "When he said that he loved her more than words could describe it surprised me."

"So what are saying?" Asked Aki.

"Its just he seemed so sincere about what he said," Crow said. "I want to say that what they feel is hormones and nothing else, but a part of me is wondering if what they feel for eachother is real."

"Well ask yourself do you think what they feel is real," said Aki.

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Crow who then mentally hit himself because of what he was about to say. "Yes."

"Crow," said Aki happy.

"But its just wrong I mean their brother and sister," said Crow. He then lowered his head. "But it doesn't seem right to separate them ether." "I can't believe what i'm about to say but." He then took a deep breath. "I should just get use to their relationship." "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

He then began to walk away. Aki was going to stop him but decided not to remembering that he wasn't fully on board with Rua and Rukas relationship yet. She realized he needed some time to think. She was surprised when he came back.

"Uh Aki I think I need your help," said Crow now sounding scared.

"Help on what?" asked Aki.

Crow gulped. "Well Jack was in a very bad mood and well because I wanted to talk to you, I sort of lied and said Yusei stole his scar-red nova dragon and then ran out as fast as I could."

"You did what!" exclaimed Aki.

Crow then put his hands together. "Please Aki will you come with me so Yusei doesn't kill me when I go back to the shack," said Crow. "Plus hes your boyfriend."

Aki let out a sigh. "Alright."

They then headed back to the shack.

Once they arrived they walked inside.

Jack had went to his favorite place so he could eat more of his favorite noodles.

"Hey Yusei," greeted Aki.

Yusei turned from his work on his runner. "Oh hey Aki how ar-" but then stopped when he saw Crow.

"Y-Yusei," said Crow with fear in his voice.

Yusei immediately ran with all his might towards Crow ready to pulverize him. "Wait until I get my hands on you," yelled Yusei but then stopped when Aki blocked him.

"Yusei please don't," said Aki pleading with him

Yuseis eyes softened at her tone. "I'm sorry Aki," said Yusei more calmly.

"Yusei i'm the one who should say sorry," said Crow feeling bad. "Its just I needed to talk to Aki about something and I was not in the mood to put up with Jack."

"I'll forgive you this time," said Yusei. "But next time you do that I will do something far worse than simply throw you in the washer."

Crow gulped.

"Anyway what did you two talk about?" Asked Yusei.

"Uh just about Crows stories of when he was in the satellite," said Aki making an excuse.

"I bet it was when he woke up one night because he thought there was a ghost and he got his ghost swatter out," said Yusei holding back from laughing.

Aki started laughing.

"H-hey there really was a ghost," said Crow red with embarrassment.

"Say I've been thinking," said Aki who stopped laughing.

"About what?" Asked Yusei.

"Well how about we all do something together tomorrow," said Aki. "That includes Rua and Ruka."

Yusei groaned not wanting to watch Rua and Ruka holding hands and kissing. However he thought it would be good for everyone to do something together.

"Alright," said Yusei reluctantly.

Hours later with Rua and Ruka.

It had become night time and both were cuddled together on Rukas bed and had fallen asleep.

Me:I thought id end the chapter here.

A/n: Don't worry the next chapter will refocus on Rua and Ruka.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter was hard to write.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Soon Morning came.

Rua and Ruka were already up eating.

"I wonder what Jack got so angry about yesterday," said Rua.

"I have no idea," said Ruka.

Both gulped hoping he was in a better mood.

"Hey Rua?" Ruka asked.

"What is it?" Asked Rua noticing she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well this has been on my mind for awhile," said Ruka. "You could have beat Sly with just your lifestream dragon using a equip spell on it, and then destroy ancient gear golem wiping out Slys lifepoints." "Why would the crimson dragon give you a majestic dragon when you didn't need it to win?" "The only time I've seen that happen was when Yusei was fighting Kiryu and he was going thru a lot of emotions, or the battle with team ragnerock."

"Well," Rua started. "When I felt helpless against Sly after his taunts you encouraged me." "After that I went thru really strong emotions."

"Like what?" Asked Ruka wanting to know why the crimson dragon bestowed a majestic dragon to Rua. She also wanted to know what emotions he was going thru that let him do it.

"Well when I closed my eyes I expressed my desire to show you I could protect you and that," Rua paused. "And that I love you," he said more quietly.

Ruka couldn't hold back the tears of happiness in her eyes. His feelings for her was what allowed him to summon majestic life dragon. She got up and hugged him.

Rua smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you Rua," said Ruka deeply touched. She then pressed her lips against his. After a few seconds they parted "That means alot to me".

Both eventualy finished eating.

Meanwhile at the shack.

Yusei and Crow were awake. Aki had come over as well.

"Why don't we go to that restaurant that's going to have dancing?" Asked Aki.

Yusei groaned. "I'm not going to watch them kiss or hold hands," said Yusei."And certainly not dancing."

Aki glared at him. "Look I know that you're worried about them and you don't like their relationship but can you at least try to make them feel comfortable," said Aki.

"Comfortable, they're siblings Aki," said Yusei getting a bit frustrated.

Aki knew she had to tell him. "That may be but...maybe their relationship isn't such a bad thing," said Aki.

Yusei and Crows jaws dropped at what she said.

"Wait a minute so that's why she was so understanding when I talked to her," thought Crow.

"Do you realize what your saying," said Yusei as if Aki was crazy.

"As a matter of fact I do," said Aki getting a bit angry. "You don't understand how they feel about eachother because you don't even make an effort to understand them." "You think just because they're kids their feelings aren't real and that its just hormones."

Yusei thought she was being naive to the situation.

Crow didn't know whether to agree with Yusei or Aki. He was fighting with himself.

"Aki its some faze that their going thru," said Yusei.

"No it isn't," said Aki getting more angry but had tears starting to form in her eyes. She wanted Yusei to understand.

Yusei was surprised by how much emotion she was showing and so was Crow.

"Listen," said Aki very softly. "I know that they're kids and that usually when kids like one another its just some faze or a small crush." "But what Rua and Ruka feel for one another is real and not some crush." "I spied on them a few days ago." "You should have seen them, they really love eachother." "To be honest I think their feelings for eachother are stronger than the feelings you and I have for one another."

This surprised Yusei.

Aki than put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please Yusei, at least try to make an effort to understand their feelings and accept their relationship," pleaded Aki. "I know they're siblings but even so maybe their relationship isn't such a bad thing."

Yusei wanted to protest but decided not to as he could see the tears that were still in her eyes.

"I don't like it because they're brother and sister," said Yusei who then hit himself mentally with a virtual hammer because of what he was going to say. "But...I'll try," he said in a defeated tone. He groaned on the inside not believing what he said.

Aki then hugged him so hard it was like Martha hugging him to the point where his bones would crack.

"Thank you Yusei," said Aki who gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After a few seconds they parted.

Crow just smiled at the two. He didn't like it ether but he decided that he would at least try to accept Rua and Ruka's relationship.

Aki suddenly realized something.

"I think we better go wake up Jack," said Aki.

"NO," yelled both Yusei and Crow.

"Why not?" Asked Aki.

"Trust me its uh best that he sleeps," said Crow. "If anyone disturbs his beauty sleep."

"You don't want to find out what happens," Yusei finished.

"It can't be that bad," said Aki who started walking up the stairs.

"STOP," yelled Crow and Yusei as they restrained her.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice", said Crow who pulled out a camera.

Yusei sighed knowing Crow must have put it in a secret spot and filmed Jack.

A few minutes later.

Aki gulped. "M-maybe we should let him sleep," said Aki who now did not want to wake him up, now that she was aware of how angry he gets when someone disturbs his beauty sleep.

"I'm glad you see it our way," said Yusei.

"Yeah Jack almost killed us yesterday because he thought someone took his scar-red nova dragon," said Crow.

"Us, more like you said I stole it and then ran out of the shack," said Yusei. "If I didn't calm Jack down I would have had tons of bruises right now."

"Wait a minute so that was Jack I heard screaming yesterday." said Aki.

Both nodded.

Many hours later with Rua and Ruka.

They were playing a game when they heard the phone ring.

Rua went to get it. "Hello," said Rua.

"Hey Rua," said Crow.

Rua sighed thinking this was some other guy talk. "What is it?" Asked Rua.

"Well we want to know if you and Ruka want to come to a resteraunt with us?" Asked Crow.

"Um okay sure," said Rua not expecting him to ask that.

"Alright come over whenever you guys are ready," said Crow who then hung up.

"Hey Ruka," said Rua walking over to her. "Crow asked if we would you like to go to a restaurant with them."

Ruka looked down remembering how uncomfortable she was with just Yusei and Aki.

"Ruka i'm going to stay right by your side no matter what happens," said Rua.

Ruka smiled and nodded. "Alright," said Ruka

"Well lets go," said Rua who walked towards the door.

"Uh Rua," said Ruka who was holding back a giggle. "We need to put our shoes on,"

Rua turned red and face palmed. "Good going Rua you just had to do something dumb," he thought.

Ruka giggled.

They got their shoes on and headed for the door.

"Ready?" Asked Rua.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. They then began walking to the shack.

"Hey Rua" said Ruka causing him to look at her. "Well we had our decks since we were 3 and all that time you had powertool dragon who is technically life stream dragon."

"Hmm," Rua said starting to think.

"Lifestream dragon isn't a new dragon," said Ruka. "Its one of the ancient dragons that fought in the war against the earthbound immortals 5000 years ago." "I've been wondering if its possible it got injured severely in the battle, and to save its life the crimson dragon encased it in armor to form powertool dragon." "Jack told me that when you became a signer powertool dragons armor broke revealing its true form, which is lifestream dragon."

Rua took out both his powertool dragon and lifestream dragon cards.

This made him think. "Maybe lifestream dragon couldn't break thru its armor because I wasn't a signer back then," Rua thought. He remembered how powertool dragon protected him against some of Demaks attacks. He also remembered asking if it was okay to which it nodded in response. He smirked at how Divine Demak Luccaino and even Aporia failed to sense he had a signer dragon, and that it was more than a normal syncro monster.

He put the cards back in his deck. He then looked at his mark of the crimson dragon which was the heart.

"Apparently Demaks stupider then I thought," said Rua.

"Whys that?" Asked Ruka.

"Remember when you told powertool dragon lets do our best it gave you a sideways nod," said Rua."Demak still didn't suspect anything about my powertool dragon."

"Your right," said Ruka.

Both began to laugh.

After a few minutes they finally made it to the shack and walked in.

"Hey guys," said the twins causing the others to turn.

"Oh hey glad to see you guys," said Crow.

Both Rua and Ruka separated their hands when they saw Yusei.

Aki let out a sigh and then smiled. "You two do what makes you feel comfortable, if you want to hold hands then that's fine."

The twins smiled at Aki and grabbed each others hand.

Yusei was going to open his mouth to protest but Aki had covered his mouth with her hand.

Crow was going to protest but didn't as he had better control than Yusei.

Aki smiled at Crow as she remembered their conversation.

"Wait a minute where's Jack?" Asked Rua noticing he wasn't around.

"Yeah were is he?" Added Ruka.

"He didn't want to come," said Yusei.

Jack was still angry over the whole Rua and Ruka relationship so he just went to his favorite place to eat his noodles.

"Oh well," said Rua.

"If everyones ready then lets head out," said Crow.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They then walked out of the shack and headed to the restaurant that Aki suggested.

As they were walking Yusei kept looking back at Rua and Ruka. He was worried someone else would see what they saw.

Ruka who noticed how much Yusei was staring at them began to feel very uncomfortable and squeezed Ruas hand tighter.

Rua who was wondering why she looked kinda scared looked at Yusei and then glared at him.

Yusei did not want to make Rua angry like on the phone and turned around. He knew Ruas threat was serious.

"Yusei would you please leave them alone," said Aki calmly but only enough for him to hear.

"Fine," said Yusei who then grumbled to himself.

Crow had to stifle a laugh. He normally didn't see Yusei act like this. He had to admit it was funny.

As they kept walking someone on a runner was approaching them.

Rua noticed that he was about to hit a puddle that was close him and Ruka.

"Lookout" said Rua as he ran in front of Ruka and put his arms around her protectively as the guy on the runner ran over the puddle which splattered all over Rua. Ruka wasn't wet at all because Rua shielded her.

"Are you okay Ruka?" Asked Rua.

Ruka smiled and nodded. "I am thanks to you." said Ruka.

Crow smiled at Rua.

Yusei wanted to pull them apart as he noticed how close their faces were but Aki gave him a warning glare. She then turned to the twins.

"Do you think we should go back to your house so you can change," said Aki noticing how wet he was.

"No its fine it'll dry in awhile," said Rua.

"Well if you say so," said Aki.

They then continued to head to the restaurant.

Eventually they made it and by this time Rua's cloths were dry. The restaurant was a bit different then the one Rua and Ruka went to. It wasn't fancy but it still was a decent looking restaurant.

"Well lets go in" said Yusei. He and everyone else went in.

Once in Rua and Ruka quickly separated their hands.

Crow spotted a tone of food.

"L-look at all that food," said Crow who started to droll.

"Don't worry you can have all the food you want when we order," said Yusei.

"Alright," said Crow who had to control himself. Crow had an obsession with food.

They eventually found somewhere to sit.

Once everyone ordered their food they began to eat.

Everyone sweat dropped at how fast Crow ate. He was eating food after food.

"Um Crow you need to slow down," said Ruka.

"Are you kidding me," said Crow with his mouth full. "This stuff is delicious."

"Ruka's right you need to stop eating so fast," said Rua.

Crow nearly spit his food out at what he just heard.

Yusei looked at Rua in surprise but then shrugged.

Aki looked at Rua in shock and then smiled.

Sure they knew Rua had changed since the fight with the dark signers, but it they were surprised that he was chiding some one alongside Ruka.

They soon finished eating and noticed alot of people were on the dance floor.

Rua gathered courage.

"Ruka w-would you like to dance with me?" Rua asked Ruka.

"Id love to," said Ruka smiling at him.

He then grabbed her hand and they went to the dance floor.

Yusei was going to protest but was stomped on his foot by Aki who then whispered in his ear.

"Give them some space," said Aki. "Besides were going to dance too."

Yusei now became really nervous. "Aki I-I don't know how to dance," Yusei admitted.

"Really," said Aki shocked.

He nodded in response.

"C'mon I'll show you," said Aki who then grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor. He tried to break free of Aki's grasp but she held his hand tight.

After a few minutes Yusei was starting to get the hang of it.

"Your doing great," said Aki.

Yusei smiled and they kept dancing.

Rua and Ruka were dancing. Rua didn't want to do anything dumb so he danced slowly with her. He wanted to be gentle with her and make her feel comfortable. As they danced they kept their eyes on eachother.

After a few minutes while they were still dancing Ruka rested her head against his neck.

Yusei who had glanced at them occasionally was going to pull them apart but Aki stopped him and glared at him.

Yusei sighed and just kept dancing with Aki.

Crow smiled at the twins as he remembered what Rua had said. "If they love eachother that much then I shouldn't interfere," thought Crow. He was still weirded out about it though since they were siblings. He then started eating all the food he could get his hands on.

After awhile they left the restaurant.

"That was fun," said Ruka. "Thanks for taking us."

"Yeah we really enjoyed it," Rua added.

"No problem i'm glad you guys had a good time," said Aki.

"Well we better head home," said Rua. "See you guys later."

"By guys," said Aki as she Crow and Yusei waved goodby.

Eventually Rua and Ruka made it home and got in their sleep pajamas. They then got on Ruka's bed and cuddled with one another.

"That was very thoughtful what you did when that guy ran over the puddle," said Ruka smiling at him.

Rua turned red slightly. "I didn't really do anything," said Rua.

"Your wrong you did," said Ruka, who's smile grew. "I thought it was very sweet."

Rua smiled. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua. "We better go to sleep."

"Yeah," said Ruka. "Goodnight Rua."

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

After a brief kiss both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the shack.

Yusei just couldn't go to sleep.

He was pondering everything that Aki said. He let out a sigh and tried to go to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been stuck and also because of a stupid fanfiction error. Credits for helping me get unstuck goes to youknownot.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Morning had came.

Rua woke up and decided to wake up Ruka.

"Hey Ruka wake up," said Rua shaking her.

Slowly Ruka opened her eyes.

"Morning Ruka," said Rua.

"Morning Rua," said Ruka who then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After Ruka let out a yawn and stretched Rua left so Ruka could get dressed.

After Rua got dressed he began to think. "Maybe I should take Ruka out to do something," he thought. He knew that Ruka was still worried about Yusei and the others not accepting their relationship even though she was trying not to show it.

He then went to the kitchen were he found his sister already eating. He went to the fridge and grabbed some milk and made himself some cereal and then began to eat. Once done they went to empty their dinner plates and wash them.

Afterwards they went to watch some TV together.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Ruka.

"I'll watch whatever you decide," said Rua looking at Ruka considerately.

After a few hours of watching TV and playing a few games Rua decided to ask.

"Hey Ruka?" asked Rua. "Do you want to go out and do something later."

"Um," said Ruka not expecting him to ask that. "Well alright I guess."

"Really," said Rua happy to which she nodded.

A few hours later in the shack.

Yusei was pondering the things Aki said but than shrugged it off.

"I think Aki's being way too naive about the situation," said Yusei.

"No doubt about that," said Jack agreeing with him.

"I mean they're siblings," said Yusei. "There is no way i'm going to believe that their feelings are real, they're just kids."

Crow who had listened to the whole conversation slammed his fist against the table. He knew that he couldn't blame Yusei and Jack for thinking its a faze, after all he use to think it was as well, but he had had enough of the way Yusei and Jack were acting about it.

Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak. "Look guys I've been thinking and well," said Crow.

"What is it?" asked Yusei wondering why he was so angry.

"Well maybe Rua and Ruka's relationship isn't so bad," said Crow who had a hard time saying that.

"WHAT!" yelled Yusei and Jack.

"Have you lost your mind," yelled Jack.

"Crow your joking right," said Yusei.

"No i'm not," said Crow.

"First Aki thinks its okay and now you," said Yusei still not believing what Crow had just said.

"Look Yusei," Crow started. "If you would just try you would see that their feelings are re-"

"That's it," said Yusei who cut him off and was frustrated at both Crow and Aki's view on the situation. "I've had enough of this." "Cmon Jack were going to spy on them and prove once and for all that what they feel isn't real."

"I'm with you," said Jack in complete agreement. "At least we have morals."

With that Jack and Yusei left.

Crow sighed. "And this day started out so nice," thought Crow.

Hours later with Rua and Ruka.

"Hey Rua?" asked Ruka.

"Yes," said Rua wondering what she needed.

"Well where exactly do you want to go," said Ruka.

"Well why don't we go to the park and have a picnic," said Rua.

"Thats a great idea," said Ruka in a happy tone.

Rua noticed the happiness in her voice and smiled at her.

With that they went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches and get some chips. Once they finished they put their stuff in a bag and then put their shoes on, and began to walk outside. They than grabbed each others hands as they walked.

Meanwhile with Jack and Yusei.

They had been walking to the twins house and spotted them.

"There they are," said Yusei.

Yusei and Jack quickly hid behind a bush and waited until Rua and Ruka walked past them. Once they did Yusei and Jack came out of hiding and silently followed them.

"Remember Jack keep quiet," said Yusei.

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Jack.

After a bit of walking Rua and Ruka had made it to the park. Surprisingly there was nobody around and they were the only ones there. Rua and Ruka were happy that it was just the two of them and smiled at one another.

With that they walked in the park and looked for a nice spot to have a picnic. The sun was shining very brightly and it was warm.

"What about there," said Ruka pointing to a nice spot next to some flowers.

"Okay," said Rua.

They then walked over to the spot Ruka suggested and sat down.

Meanwhile Jack and Yusei who had been following them hid behind a near bush to listen.

"Well lets eat," said Rua.

Ruka nodded and took out there food and began to eat.

Meanwhile Yusei and Jack were trying to spot something in them that would prove they were just going thru a faze, but so far neither could.

"This is stupid," said Jack.

"Jack don't blow our cover," said Yusei trying to keep him quiet.

Back with Rua and Ruka.

They continued eating. After awhile Rua had something he needed to ask.

"Ruka?" asked Rua.

"Yes what is it," said Ruka.

Rua then lowers his head. "Do you want to stop this relationship," said Rua not looking at her.

Ruka gasped in shock.

Yusei and Jack who were listening were in complete shock not expecting Rua to say that.

Ruka then looked depressed but still looked at him. "Are you...breaking up with me," said Ruka sadly not wanting to stop their relationship.

"No of course not," said Rua immediately looking at his sister. "I just said that because I thought you'd want to stop our relationship, because of the way Yusei and the others keep looking at us." Neither realized that Aki and Crow had accepted their relationship.

"I would never want to break up with you," said Ruka who then lowered her head. "Rua i'm really scared, and the truth is I still don't feel comfortable being around Yusei and the others."

Yusei was listening carefully.

She then put a hand on his shoulder. "But remember what you told me before." "No matter what happens we can get thru this together." "I'm not giving up on us and I hope you won't ether."

Rua then smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua.

Yusei who was watching and listening became a bit surprised at how mature their feelings seemed to be. He had a hard time just admitting it to himself. Even though Yusei apologized, he remembered that Rua said that he really scared Ruka, he also remembered the way Ruka didn't even look at him ether. He decided that he would have a talk with her tomorrow.

Jack was surprised but refused to admit it.

Rua and Ruka then let go.

"I promise I won't give up on us," said Rua with new found confidence from his sister.

Ruka nodded. "Cmon Rua lets go home," said Ruka smiling at him.

"Yeah," said Rua.

They grabbed their empty bags of food and threw them in the nearest trashcan.

They then grabbed each others hand and began to leave.

Jack was going to follow them but Yusei stopped him.

"I think that's enough," said Yusei.

"You sure," said Jack which Yusei nodded. "Alright if you say so."

Yusei and Jack then headed back to the shack.

They eventually made it.

"What did you two do?" asked Crow.

"Nothing," said Yusei who then left the room to be alone.

"Whats with him," said Crow.

Jack didn't say anything.

Hours later with Rua and Ruka it had become nighttime.

They had finished eating dinner.

They then changed into their sleeping pajamas in their rooms separately.

Once Rua changed he went to Rukas room where she was changed into her pajamas as well.

Rua then got on Ruka's bed and wrapped his arms around her and cuddled with her.

"Goodnight Ruka," said Rua.

"Goodnight Rua," said Ruka.

The two then shared a brief kiss and went to sleep.

Meanwhile with Yusei.

He was laying wide awake and was for the first time thinking seriously about the things Crow and Aki said. He was also thinking about Rua and Ruka's conversation earlier in the day. "Could Crow and Aki be right," Yusei thought to himself. After letting out a sigh he tried to go to sleep.

Me: I thought id end the chapter here.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter to this story.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

Morning had came and Rua and Ruka were already up and eating.

"I enjoyed our picnic yesterday," said Ruka.

"I'm glad you did," said Rua happy that she had a nice time.

After eating they decided to play in their pool. They put on their swim cloths. Rua had took his shirt off and put on his swim trunks. Ruka put on her swimsuit bikini.

Once done, they both came out of their rooms and headed to the pool and got in. They then started playing.

"You can't catch me," mocked Rua swimming away from Ruka.

"Oh really," said Ruka who started to get closer to him.

Rua tried to swim faster but Ruka caught him.

"Okay you got me," said Rua rubbing his head sheepishly.

They played for a while. Afterwards Rua was going to get out of the pool, but Ruka spun him around and wrapped her arms around him. Rua was surprised by her actions.

"Rua," said Ruka smiling at him. "Thanks."

"For what?" asked Rua wondering what she was thanking him for.

"No matter how scared, I've been since this problem with Yusei and the others started, you stayed by my side," said Ruka.

Rua smiled. "I've been a little scared to, but whenever I was you were right there to help me thru it, like yesterday," said Rua.

Ruka's smile grew.

Rua wrapped his arms around her. "Ruka I promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be together," said Rua smiling.

Ruka nodded.

They then shared a deep kiss. After they parted they got out of the pool and went to play some games.

Many hours later in the shack.

Yusei Jack Crow and Aki were gathered.

Yusei was quiet. He was pondering over the things Rua and Ruka said and how they acted around one another. He hated to admit it but he realized that Crow and Aki were right about Rua and Ruka's feelings.

Even Jack was quiet, which surprised Aki and Crow. Although Jack wanted to deny it, he was beginning to rethink his view on Rua and Ruka's relationship. He couldn't deny how mature their feelings were. It still disturbed him since they're siblings. He sighed not knowing what to do.

"Guys you okay?" asked Crow who was worried as to how quiet they were being.

"Yeah," said Yusei who then walked off and left the shack.

"I'll go talk to him," said Aki. She then left and followed him.

Back With Yusei. He was walking when he heard someone call his name. Turning around he spotted Aki walking towards him.

"Aki," said Yusei surprised that she followed him. What is it?

"Are you okay?" Aki asked. She was worried as to why he was being so quiet.

"Yeah i'm fine," said Yusei but Aki wasn't convinced.

"Yusei you can tell me," said Aki.

Yusei let out a sigh knowing that she could see right thru him.

"Aki," he started. "You were right about Rua and Ruka." Yusei still couldn't believe he was saying that.

Akis jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock, But then began to smile and walked closer to him.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Aki. She was glad he was accepting the twins relationship but she wanted to know why.

He Bit his bottom lip knowing he had to tell her.

"Well me and Jack followed Rua and Ruka to the park yesterday and spied on them," said Yusei.

Aki got angry thinking they may have did something.

"Let me finish," said Yusei. "We eavesdropped on them while they were having a picnic in the park and talking." He mentally hit himself with the biggest brick possible for what he was about to say. "Aki you were right all along." "I thought all this time it was just a faze because they were kids but I was wrong."

Aki was speechless but then gave him a hug.

Yusei hugged back.

"Um Yusei," said Aki causing Yusei to pull away and look at her. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" asked Yusei wondering what she was apologizing for.

"I'm sorry for the way we've been fighting lately," said Aki.

Yusei smiled. "I'm sorry to," said Yusei who then pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds they parted.

"So should we go talk to Rua and Ruka?" asked Aki.

"We all should," said Yusei. "I also need to talk to Ruka."

"Why?" asked Aki curious.

"Well when I listened to their conversation yesterday, Ruka said that she still didn't feel comfortable around us," said Yusei.

Aki nodded in understanding.

They then headed back to the shack.

Yusei apologized to Crow for not believing what he said yesterday. Crow understanding that Yusei accepted Rua and Rukas relationship forgave him.

Jack still had doubts but he decided to give the twins a chance which surprised the others.

Hours later. Everyone decided it was time to talk to the twins.

"Alright guys ready," said Yusei. They nodded and began to walk out of the shack and head to Rua and Ruka's house.

Rua and Ruka were cuddled together on the couch watching TV when they heard someone knock on their door.

"Who's that?" wondered Rua.

They went to the door and opened it revealing Yusei and the others.

Ruka became afraid thinking they were going to separate them but Rua held her hand encouragingly.

"Hey guys," Rua greeted.

"Hey Rua Ruka," said Yusei. "Would it be alright if we came in?" "We want to talk to you guys."

"Sure," said Rua gesturing them to come in.

They came in and sat on one of the couches the twins had.

Rua and Ruka sat on the couch across from them. Ruka was becoming very nervous but Rua put his arms around her as they sat down.

Taking a deep breath Yusei started.

"Rua Ruka we've been talking and we've decided we're going to give your relationship a chance," said Yusei.

Rua and Rukas eyes widened in surprise.

"R-really," said Ruka not sure if she believed what he said.

Yusei nodded, followed by Aki and Crow nodding as well. Jack wanted to agree, but he was afraid he would say something so he kept quiet.

Ruka almost wanted to jump and squeal out loud but held back from doing so.

Rua was happy and amazed that they had accepted their relationship.

Aki then got up and walked over to Rua and Ruka. She then knelt down and put her hands on both their shoulders. "I kind of eavesdropped on you two a few days ago," she admitted. "I saw how much you two cared about eachother, and how happy you made one another."

Crow then got up and walked up to them. "Its just like Yusei said, we're going to support you guys," said Crow with a smile. He then pumped a fist out to them.

Ruka at this point was having a hard time keeping in her excitement but she managed.

"Guys...thank you," said Rua happy that they finally understood.

Yusei than got up and walked towards Ruka.

"I'm sorry that I yelled before," said Yusei holding out his hand. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," said Ruka nodding and shaking his hand.

After Yusei let go of her hand they all turned their attention to Jack who hadn't said anything.

Jack sighed and got up. He walked over and gave them a nod. "Rua if you hurt Ruka in any way, or Ruka if you hurt Rua in any way you answer to Jack atlas" said Jack. Yusei Aki and Crow took this as his way of saying he was okay with their relationship.

"Thank you everyone," said Ruka. They smiled at her.

The gang then decided to play in Rua and Ruka's pool. Rua and Ruka just decided to sit and soak in the sun rays since they had already went swimming.

Crow was trying to show off by standing on a board in the water, but Jack knocked Crow off causing everyone to laugh.

Yusei and Aki just chatted with eachother.

After awhile it got late and the gang decided to leave.

Rua and Ruka were outside watching the stars together.

"It's hard to believe Yusei and the others accepted our relationship huh," said Ruka softly.

"Yeah," said Rua in agreement.

He then grabbed Rukas hands making her look at him.

"Ruka I'm glad that out of everyone I could have liked it was you," said Rua smiling at her.

Ruka smiled. "I am to," said Ruka softly.

They then shared a tender kiss as a shooting star flew above them.

They knew that in the future people might try to interfere with their relationship, but together they could get through anything.

THE END.

Me: Review if you liked it.


End file.
